Tan Solo Amigos?
by Pekke-Black
Summary: Que sucede cuando te enamoras de tu mejor amigo?... Lils...creo,que me he enamorado.Dijo un avergonzado James.En este momento, cualquier amiga le hubiera sonreido,dado las felicidades...EL GRAN JAMES POTTER ENAMORADO,pero ella no podia,su corazon no podia
1. Chapter 1

**Tan Solo...Amigos?**

**SUMARY:** Que sucede cuando te enamoras de tu mejor amigo/ -Lils...creo, que me he enamorado - Dijo un avergonzado James...En este momento, cualquier amiga le hubiera sonreido, dado las felicidades...EL GRAN JAMES POTTER ENAMORADO, pero ella, ella no podia, su corazon no podia, estaba demasiado ocupado rompiendose en mil pedazos

Ola!

Este es mi primer fanfic, aunque no se asemeje nada a la version que los libros cuentan... Espero que les guste y que dejen reviews!  
**ACLARACIONES:** Habra veces, en que los personajes piensen, o cuenten ellos mismos lo que hacen... Cuando diga:

**R.L.E --- Relato por lily evans  
R.J.P --- Relato por James Potter  
R.S.B --- Relato por Sirius Black  
R.R.L --- Relato por Remus Lupin  
R.S.R --- Relato por Susan Roberts  
R.K.B --- Relato por Kathie Black**

**NOTA**: Los personajes, no me pertenecen, solo algunos, cualquier otro que les suene, son por supuesto de J.K Rowling.

**Capitulo 1...**

* * *

**R.L.E  
****  
Cerre la puerta, tras entrar en una de las tantas y tantas habitaciones que Hogwarts tenia... Todo el mundo, bueno, casi todo el mundo reia y hablaba en el Gran Comedor, esperando con ansias la llegada del almuerzo... Pero yo no...Hacia ya 7 años que asistia a Hogwarts, y hacia ya 6 años, que no podia parar de pensar en el... A decir verdad, mas bien 7 años...Recuerdo como si fuera ayer el dia en que nos conocimos, cuando sus ojos avellanas se cruzaron con los mios y sin decirme nada, me lo dijo todo...**

**FLASH BACK **

Caminaba nerviosa entre la multitud, jamas habia echo magia, no tenia ni la menor idea de como seria aquel colegio, mis padres jamas me lo contaron... Vi como algunos niños lloraban por tener que irse, otros se alegraban por ello...

**Entre en aquel enorme tren escarlata, buscando algun vagon en el que sentarme... Estaban CASI todos llenos, al final del pasillo, en el penultimo vagon cabia perfectamente, pero el miedo a ser rechazada o talvez mi orgullo me impedia entrar y pedirle a aquel chico de cabellos alborotados si podia sentarme con el...**

**Pero al parecer, el si que noto mi precencia, se levanto del sillon y abrio la puerta... En ese momento, en el momento en el que aquellos ojos avellanas escondidos tras unas gafas me miraron, senti, la verdad, nose lo que senti, era una sensacion completamente nueva para mi... Esos cabellos alborotados, y esa sonrisa que te hacia pensar que todo iba bien, que nada importaba. En ese momento, comprendi porque Hogwarts era un lugar tan maravilloso...**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara al recordarlo...  
Pero bueno, el solo me ve como una amiga, como su mejor amiga segun el. Porque no puede verme como algo mas, porque no me puede amar como yo lo amo...Pero bueno, que tonteria digo...Claro que lo se. Y es que, bueno yo no soy como las demas chicas, no mido 90 60 90, no peso 40 kilos y le digo lo guapo que es todo el dia... En realidad, soy todo lo contrario... Ni soy guapa, ni soy flaca...

Lo que Lily Evans no sabe es que James, no tal vez ahora, pero la vera cmoo la mas bella mujer... **

* * *

**

**Mientras tanto, en el gran comedor, 5 chicos, comian, bueno mas bien devoraban la comida...**

**- Susan...Porque no ha bajado Lily? - Pregunto un James un poco preocupado, no era normal que Lily no fuera a comer... No era nada normal.**

**- ... - Susan simplemente levanto los hombres en señal de respuesta...**

**- Creo que se encontraba mal - Dijo Kathie... -Sirius por Dios mastica la comida! -Volvio a hablar esta, ahora con expresion de asco..**

**- Eg queertra egicioga - Dijo este con un trozo de pollo en la boca...Y es que el famoso Black, podia ser muy, muy sexy o como lo esta demostrando ahora, muy, muy asqueroso...**

**- Puaggg -DijoKathie- No puedo creer que seas mi primO!**

**- Remus, nunca te has planteado jugar al Quidditch?-Dijo Sirius inorando por completo su comentario y cambiando de tema...**

**- Si, porque no juegas?..:Aunque la verdad, en 1º no se te daba muy bien volar...- Dijo James con una enorme sonrisa al recordar al pequeño Lupin callendose de la escobasin tan siquiera haberse montado... - Jajaja - Rieron Sirius y James, que al parecer estaban pensando en lo mismo...**

**- y eso a que viene? - Pregunto un "enojado" Remus**

**- Si, dejadle en paz... Si no quiere exivirse para que toda la poblacion femenina, por supuesto excluyendome a mi, a Susan y a Lily ...lo persiga por los pasillos..NO JUEGA! - Dijo Kathie fingiendo enfado...**

**- Bueno, lo de que tu, Lily y ella - Dijo señalando a Susan, quien estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a un Ravenclaw - no esten detras de nosotros... Se puede dudar - Dijo Sirius sacando todo su ego a la luz**

**- Ja.Ja.Ja - Dijo Susan, que paecia harer vuelto de su mundo... - Porfavor Sirius, no seas tan egocentrico! Algun dia te daras cuenta, de que por muy guapo que seas no podras conseguirnos a todas...SOMO MUCHAS...**

**- Aha! Has dicho que soy guapo!**

**- Que? Yo, yo no...era, era una forma de hablar! - dijo Susan, avergonzada...la verdad es que Sirius era MUY guapo.**

**- ¬¬**

**- Jajajaja- Se escucho las carcajadas de James - Porfavor! Enrrollaros de una vez y dejaros de tonterias, desde 5º os gustais, porque lo niegan?**

**- Si le gustara, no estaria un dia con una y otro dia con otra... Si le gustara, pararia de una vez de ligar con tada chica que pasa por su lado! - Dijo Susan...enfadada?**

**- Que? Porfavor, Roberts, eres tu la que no para de mirar a cierto Ravenclaw! La que no para de salir con este y con el otro... No te hagas la victima ahora! - Respondio Sirius en el mismo tono**

**- VICTIMA YO? Mira, no te tengo por que dar explicaciones de con quien salgo y con quien no! Ademas, que hablas de salir con este y con el otro! Me hablas tu! El que tiene 2 citas diarias y no se sabe ni sus nombres!...**

**... Hubo un silencio por parte de todos, Sirius no sbaia que decir, mientras James, Remus y Kathie, la miraban sorprendida...**

**- Voy a buscar a Lily! - Dijo Susan diciendo como siempre la ultima palabra... - Vamos Kathie? **

**- Si, si claro...- Y es que de la fomra en que la miro, cualquiera le dice que no...**

**- Waaauuu...Como se ha puesto eh? - Dijo James...- Vaya caracter!**

**- Ni que no la conocieras... - Dijo Remus...- Pero, en parte tiene razon.**

**- QUE? O.O Eres mi amigo! Tienes que estar de mi parte no de la suya! - Dijo Sirius "ofendido"**

**- Ella tambien es mi amiga ¬¬, ademas, a lo que yo me refiero, es que tiene razon en que TU, no apras de salir con una y con otra... Y te atreviste a echarle en cara que mirara a un Ravenclaw!... - Dijo Remus, que como siempre solia tener la razon.**

**- Pero...Y que eh? Ella no me gusta, puedo salir con quien quiera!**

**- Já! No lo niegues Sirius! Susan te gusta desde que estabamos en 5º, deja de engañarte... Por cierto, voy a ver que tal esta Lily!**

**

* * *

**

**Susan y Kathie, salieron del comedor...Bastante calladas...**

**- Ehh...Susan? - Dijo Kathie con miedo a su reaccion... Pero no obtuvo respuesta.**

**- Te gusta Sirius? - Volvio a hablar...**

**- AMI? Porfavor, como me va a gustar ese egocentrico, idiota, que juega con todas, y que ademas es...es... Si, me gusta u.uº - Dijo Susan, avergonzada y al mismo tiempo rindiendose... - y es que...puede que Siriussea un egocenrico, un idiota...Pero nopuedo dejar de quererlo, su forma de hacer que todo parezca gracioso, su forma de buscarle el lado bueno a todo... Eso es lo que lo hacia especial...**

**Kathie, la verdad no sabia que decir, se notaba que Susan lo queria..Pero sentiria su primo lo mismo por ella? Puede que talvez le gustase Susan, pero quererla? La verdad, no estaba muy segura...**

**Llegaron a la habitacion, esperando que Lily se encontrara alli...Y efectivamente no se equivocaba, al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con una Lily, un poco rara, estaba acostada en la cama, mirando al techo... Cosa un poco rara la verdad, la pelirroja siempre solia decir, que estar distraido es una de las formas de perder el tiempo...**

**- Lils? - Dijo Susan...**

**- Si? - Respondio la aludida levantandose de la cama...**

**- Porque no has bajado a almorazar? Nunca te pierdes las comidas... - Dijo Kathie. **

**- ohh, es que bueno, no tenia hambre... - Agachando la cabeza.**

**- Lils que sucede? - Pregunto preucupada...**

**- Sabes lo que me pasa, lo que me pasa es que estoy harta de que la gente me mire y se ria de mi, de que cualquiera me pueda llamar gorda de mierda y yo no tenga con que responderle porque tiene toda la razon! Estoy harta de que nadie sea capaz de decirme algo bonito, de que nadie se preocupe por mi!**

**- Hablas enserio Lily Evans? - Pregunto un chico entrando por la puerta... - Piensas enserio que nadie se preocupa por ti! Enserio crees que nadie te dice nada bonito!... Y nosotros que eh? Que sucede con nosotros eh Lily? No somos nadie? - Pregunto James, bastante ofendido por los comentarios de la pelirroja... La verdad todoslos que la escucharonse sentian bastante ofendidos... - No digas estupidez si? Yo me preocupo por ti! Ellas se preocupan por ti! - Dijo James señalando a Susan y Kathie - Sirius y Remus se preocupan por ti! **

**- Si, pero...pero y que eh? ustedes se preocupan por mi vale...Pero seguro que la primera vez que me vieron pensaron en mi como una foca! Seguro que se rieron para sus adentros... Y eso es lo que hacen todos... **

**- Sabes que, dejalo... - Dijo James abriendo la puerta para salir...- Para que lo sepas, la primera vez en que te vi, pense que eras la chica mas hermosa que habia visto nunca, tus ojos verdes, esos ojos que lo dicen todo! Esos ojos que al mirarte te hacen sentir importante! Lily, porque te dices esas cosaS? Puede que nopeses 40 kilospero vales mil veces mas que cualquier chica que si que los pesa! Esas chicas que no pesan ni 2 gramos, las mismas que solo se preocupan por que ropa ponerse, porque color de labios y por cuantas calorias tiene la comida...Vales mil veces mas que cualquier persona que se encuentre en este colegio... Deja de juzgarte, no te busque fallos, mira todo lo bueno que tienes para que de una vez por todas te des cuenta por que te queremos tanto!- Y esta fue la ultimas palabras antes de que James cerrara la puerta...**

**SILENCIO INCOMODO**

**- Lils, James tiene razon, que importa el fisico, ah, te queremos por como eres no por como te vez... - Dijo Susan sentandose en la cama de Lily mientras Kathie la imitaba...**

**- Comprende de una vez Lily, que no es tan importante lo que los demas digan, no es nada importante, nosotras estamos con tigo, James esta contigo, y Sirius, y Remus...- Dijo esta vez Kathie**

**- Gracias...- Fue la unica respuesta de Lily antes de abrazarlas con fuerza... Y es que tenian razon no? Que importa lo que los demas digan... Aunque en realidad esto no me importo nunca... James dice que valgo mas que cualquiera de esas chicas, pero el, el solo se fija en ellas..porque? si valgo mil veces ams que ellas porque n ose fija en mi?... **

**

* * *

**

**FIN DEL CAPI XD **

Ha sido cortito, y no esta muy bueno...Pero prometo que el 2º estara mucho mejor! Y sera mas largo!  
Espero que dejen review plisss!

ADELANTOS

Conversacion de Lily y James...  
Susan y Sirius?  
Salida a Hosgmeade  
Broma a cierto Slytherin  
Confencion de James

**Besosss y dejen RR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tan Solo...Amigos?**

**SUMARY: Que sucede cuando te enamoras de tu mejor amigo/ -Lils...creo, que me he enamorado - Dijo un avergonzado James...En este momento, cualquier amiga le hubiera sonreido, dado las felicidades...EL GRAN JAMES POTTER ENAMORADO, pero ella, ella no podia, su corazon no podia, estaba demasiado ocupado rompiendose en mil pedazos**

**Ola!**

**Aqui esta el 2º capi!  
Es un poco mas largo! Y mas...noc leanlo y lo sabran! XD  
Espero que les guste y dizfruten leyendolo!**

ACLARACIONES: Habra veces, en que los personajes piensen, o cuenten ellos mismos lo que hacen... Cuando diga:

**R.L.E --- Relato por lily evans  
R.J.P --- Relato por James Potter  
R.S.B --- Relato por Sirius Black  
R.R.L --- Relato por Remus Lupin  
R.S.R --- Relato por Susan Roberts  
R.K.B --- Relato por Kathie Black**

**NOTA: Los personajes, no me pertenecen, solo algunos, cualquier otro que les suene, son por supuesto de J.K Rowling.**

**Capitulo 2...  
**

**

* * *

**

**R.L.E **

**Nunca has tenido esa sensación de pensar que nadie se preocupa por ti? De que si te fueras a nadie le importaria? Esa sensación que muchas veces te hace dudar si realmente tu deberias estar aquí, que te hace llorar, sufrir… Sensaciones que te hacen volver loca/o, sensaciones qe por mucho que las evites siempre estaran ahí. Pero de lo que realmente no nos damos cuenta es que siempre hay alguien que te mira aunque sea a escondidas, que sueña con que algun dia te acerques y le digas un simple "hola", o que con una sonrisa o una mirada, le hagas olvidar todos sus problemas para solo pensar en esos ojos, en esa sonrisa, en ese mundo en el que le gustaria estar siempre, en ese mundo donde todo lo que ves, todo lo que sientes, todo es diferente.**

**Era un domingo precioso, aunque algo caluroso la verdad... James y Sirius entrenaban en el campo, Remus y Kathie los miraban divertidos y Susan estaba aun en el baño... Asi que yo, me puse a leer una y otra vez, aquel parrafo que james escribio en 3º... Dijo que me lo habia escrito a mi, dijo que yo era la mejor persona que habia conocido y la unica amiga que ha tenido (chica)...**

**Escuche como una puerta se abria para volver a cerrarse...POR FIN! Pense al ver que Susan habia salido del baño...**

**- Casi no sales! Que te pasa Susan? - Pregunte extrañada, a ella le encanta ver a James y Sirius entrenar, bueno, sobre todo a Sirius...**

**- Que? No, nada solo que no tenia ganas de ir a verlos hoy, peor baja tu, yo, me me quedo aqui leyendo... - Dijo Susan un poco nerviosa..**

**- Susanita, que mientes muy mal! - Le dije en tono de abuela... - Que te pasa? Me lo vas a contar?**

**- Es que... No quiero bajar, porque... hace mucho calor! Me estoy asando viva! Lils creo que me voy a ir a dar una duchita!**

**- No me mientas, si no me lo quieres contar dilO! Yo me voy a bajo a ver a los chicos...Cualquier cosa que necesites ya sabes..- Dije antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y salir por la puerta..."que le pasara..." pense al bajar las escaleras...**

**Llegue a la sala comun, y sali del castillo dirigiendome al campo de Quidditch. La verdad es que estaba tan interesada en ir, porque bueno, queria hablar con James de lo de ayer... Pedirle perdon por lo que dije, pero...como se lo digo?**

**Subi a las gradas y escuche algo como:**

**- EH! AQUI! LILY! LILY! LILY! - u.uº**

**- Que te esta viendo, pero si no esta nia dos metros de ti, Kathie callate mujer! - Dijo Remus quien se estaban quedando sordo por los gritos de esta...**

**- Si Kathie! kathie! Kathie! TE VEO!- Dijo Lily en tono bromista...**

**- Estas mejor? - Me pregunto Kathie en casi un susurro**

**- Creo que si...**

**-Oye y Susan?**

**- Dijo que no tenia ganas de venir... La verdad es que esta muy rara.**

**R.K.B**

**En el momento en que Lily me dijo eso...La unica imagen que me vino a la mente fue la de mi primo...**

**- mmm, Kathie suscede algO? - me pregunto Lily al verme distraida...**

**- No, claro que no, que va a suceder!**

**Nos pasamos la tarde hablando y comiendo chocolate, al parecer Remus habia traido 6 tabletas O.O...Cuando termino elentrenamiento cada uno se fue por su lado, Lily y James al lago, Sirius tenia una cita y Remus y yo nos fuimos a la sala comun...**

**

* * *

Susan se encontraba en su cama, tirada sin hacer nada pero haciendolo todo.. (?)**

**R.S.R**

**Pero que estoy haciendo? Es la primera vez en mi vida que me pongo asi por un tio! Pero vamos Susan si todos son iguales, hay millones de Blacks!**

**Si, pero solo hay un SIRIUS BLACK. Dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza (?)**

**Si, es cierto, lo amo, pero eso no importa, Sirius y yo jamas seremos nada, ya lo intentamos una vez y nada, repito NADA fue como esperaba... Pense que habia madurado...**

**FLASH BACK**

**Sirius y yo llevavamos saliendo unos 4 dias, segun yo, todo iba bien, el por fin habia madurado, y aunque seguia teniendo esa constumbre de buscarle el lado positivo a todo aunque no lo tuviera, estaba agusto con el, lo queria... Habiamos quedado en la sala comun, para luego, "escaparnos a Hogsmeade", cuando llegue, vi una melena azulada en el sillon, asi que me diriji asi alli con una enorme sonrisa en la cara... Y al llegar O.O**

**PLAF, del cacheton que le meti, le salieron hasta lagrimas... Como pudo aserme esto! ComO!**

**- Pense que eras diferente Black - Le dije con tono serio... Y es que el muy capullo me enngaño, con cuantas mas lo habria echo, con cuantas mas!**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**Cuando paso el tiempo nos fuimos asiendo "amigos", pero en realidad, nunca me olvidare de lo que me hizo...**

**Me levante de la cama de un brinco al darme cuenta de que no puedo estar mal por un capullo, me peine un poco y sali por la puerta en busca de un cierto Ravenclaw.**

**

* * *

R.L.E**

**Cuando temrino el entrenamiento, le pedi a James que me acompañara, pues tenia que hablar con el, no ha dicho ni mu en todo el camino, nada, no ha dicho nada... Y yo, no sabia por donde empezar...**

**- Veras James... Yo...Bueno, queria, queria pedirte perdon por lo que dije ayer, nose porque lo hice... - Dije agachando la cabeza.**

**- Baaa, da igual, todos tenemos dias malos no? - Dijo parandose y..abrazandome! la verdad, no esperaba esta contestacion, James es mas duro...**

**- Lils, me estas afixiando..- Dijo este, es que...me habia emocionado!**

**- Upsss, perdoN! Jeje - Dije algo roja**

**Seguimos caminando, luego, nos paramos frente al lago y nos sentamos... La verdad James estaba diferente estos ultimos dias, estaba mas perdido, mas distraido, era mas faicl de convencer XD, y menos duro, no se parecia a el..parecia que estuviera ENAMORADO! jajaja, que tonterias estoy pensando...James enamorado? Si, cuando a las ranas le salgan pelos... Pesnse**

**- Lily, te tengo que confesar algo... No se lo puedes contar a nadie porfa, se reirian de mi...- Me dijo mirando al lago...**

**- Si claro, dime...**

**- Pues veras... Bueno, yo, llevo slaiendo con una chica casi un mes... - Dijo James jugando con una rama un poco nervioso.**

**- UN mes! Eso es todo un record no? - Dije un poco divertida, estaba segurisima, que la dejaria como a todas...**

**- Si, si, claro... Pero Lils, creo, creo que, bueno...creo que me he enamorado... - O,O En este momento, cualquier amiga le hubiera sonreido, dado las felicidades...EL GRAN JAMES POTTER ENAMORADO, pero ella, ella no podia, su corazon no podia, estaba demasiado ocupado rompiendose en mil pedazos...**

**

* * *

**

**R.S.B **

Como se llamaba, estoy seguro que lo sabia...Mmmm, Dora? noo, Emily? Noo...como se llamaba, me tengo que acordar antes de llegar...

**R.NARRADORA **

Y es que cmo bien habia dicho Susan, eran muchas... Como se iba a acordar el gran Sirius Black del nombre de una de sus citas? (IRONIA)...

**R.S.B **

Bueno, que mas da, le digo linda y ya esta...

**Al girar la esquina para ir a la Sala comun, vio a Susan? y a el Ravenclaw? ..Estan...Besandose? O.O**

**Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, fui a donde estaban ellos, los separe, y le pegue un puñetazo en la nariz a ese estupido Ravenclaw que tantos malos ratos me habia echo pasar... Callo redondito en el suelo, estaba sangrando por la nariz, un prefecto, lo cogio y se lo llevo no sin antes decir 50 pountos menos para Gryffindor! Y no te preocupes que de esto se enterara el director!**

**Mire a Susan, quien me miraba con ira, callada, algo muy raro...**

**- PERO QUIEN COÑO TE CREES EH? VIENES AQUI A DONDE ESTOY YOO! Y LE PEGAS UN PUÑETZO AL UNICO TIO QUE DE VERDAD ME QUIERE! QUE NO SOLO ME MIRA A LAS TETAS, AL UNICO TIO CON EL QUE ESTOY AGUSTO!... No eres nadie Sirius Black, no eres nadie! . Grito**

**- QUE? Te estabas besando con el! Susan por Dios, se estaban besando...! - No, no tenia otra explicacion mejor, simplemente no habia otrra explicacion, porque le habia pegado? al fin y al cabo, solo eramos amigos...Lo dejamos muy claro hace 2 años...**

**- YA SE QUE NOS ESTABAMOS BESANDO ESTUPIDO! Mira Black! Esto no va a quedar asi! Quieres la guerra? PUES LA TENDRAS! A ver si te crees, que tu puedes enrrollarte con quien te de la gana y yo no puedo salir con alguien? NO TE PARECE UN POCO MACHISTA BLACK? - Dijo esta dandose la vuelta y dirigiendose a la enfermeria, donde seguramente estaria Marc.**

**Creo, que la he cagado...PORQUE LE PEGUE?**

**Mierda, mi cita! Aunque bueno, ahora no estoy de humor... No mejor lo dejo para otro dia... Asi que subi a mi habitacioon, porque parecia que el mundo se volvia contra mi?**

**

* * *

**

**Remus y Kathie, habian ido a la Sala comun, pero estaba tan llena que tuvieron que largarse de alli..**

**- Porque no vamos a la biblioteca? Es que, es domingo y aun no he echo los deberes de Transformaciones...- Dijo Kathie algo avergonzada, siempre lo dejaba todo para el final!**

**- Bueno, venga...Y si quieres te puedo ayudar...es que, realmente es un gran trabajo, aparte de que tienes que rellenar un pergamino de 2 metros, puedes escoger el tema que quieras...**

**- A si? Y que tema escogiste tu?- Dijo Kathie caminando ya hacia la biblioteca**

**- Pues los licantropos...- Dijo Remus esperando alguna respuesta como " Oh que miedo" o "que feo son por favor"**

**- Es un tema muy interesante la verdad... Yo hice un trabajo sobre los lincantropos en 6º... Es algo fascinante, personas que no tienen eleccion de convertirse o no, personas atrapadas enel cuerpo de unlobo, que cada luna llena se transforma hasta poder matar a su mejor amigo... - Dijo Kathie algo distraida, como si hablara sola...**

**- No te dan miedo? - Pregunto Remus sorprendido por la respuesta**

**- En parte, no me da miedo estar con la persona que tenga ese problema, esa persona no cambia, sigue siendo la misma, me daria un poco de miedo ponerme delante del lincantropo en una luna llena... Podria matarte...**

**- Si, claro...**

**Llegaron a la biblioteca y entraron en ella, como era de constumbre no habia casi nadie, era domingo quien estaba un domingo en la biblioteca!**

**Se sentaron casi al final de la biblioteca, en las ultimas estanterias siempre estaban los mejor libros...**

**- Y bueno, ya te has decidio por un tema para el trabajo?**

**- Pues, habia pensado, en los animagos...- Dijo Kathie, quien se le habia venido a la memoria al hablar de licantropos.**

**- Bueno, puedes hacerlo, pero creo que no te pondran tanta nota, aunque este impecable... Sirius y James, quien como siempre lo hicieron juntos... Lo hicieron sobre los animagos... y pues como que les quedo perfecto el trabajo...**

**- Enserio? O.O Los mismos Sirius y James que conozco yo? Hicieron el trabajo?**

**- Jaja si! Bueno, no podian suspender la materia...**

**- De todos modos no la suspenderian, siempre sacan sobresalientes en los examenes...**

**- Si, pero no es suficiente, segun ellos no les gusta Transformaciones, y por eso no hacen los deberes de esa asignatura, aunque, a mi encanta...**

**- Si, y a mi, jajaja, aunque al principio no se me diea muy bien...**

**- Jajajaja, si lo recuerdo! El segundo dia de clase, teniamos que convertir una copa en un raton y tu lo convertiste en algo raro con dos teclas...?**

**- Era un raton! Pero de ordenador!**

**- Ordenador?**

**- Si, un objeto muggle... **

**- Ahh, vale.**

**- Creo que ya se de que voy a hacer le trabajo...**

**- Y?**

**- Lo hare de los efectos que tiene las transformaciones fallidas, las complicaciones de poder volver a transformala y todo ese royo...**

**- Buen tema!**

**- pues venga manos a la obra! - Dijo Kathie cogiendo un pergamino enorme, un pluma y un tintero...**

**- Voy a buscar unos libros, ahora vengO!**

* * *

**me he enamorado, me he enamorado...**

**Esa frase sonaba una y otra vez en la cabeza de la joven pelirroja... No se lo podia creer! No queria saber esas cosas, no.. porque!**

**- Lils..Te, te sucede algo? - Dijo James mirandola extrañado...**

**- no, no... - Fue una respuesta seca y corta, pero fueron las unicas palabras que salieron de su boca...**

**- Mira! Ahi viene, espera que te la presento!**

**- QUE? A quien? A tu, a tu...bueno, a tu...**

**- Si..Ven! Levanta.. - Dijo James cogiendola derl brazo y ayudandola a levantarse.**

**R.L.E**

**ESTABA ILUSIONADO? O.O**

No me lo podia creer, no solo me confeso que estaba enamorado, que tenia una novia desde hace un mes, sino que tambien me la va a presentar! Esta claro, que tengo que comprobar si a la sranas le han salido pelos!

**- Hola! - grito una chica desde lejos...**

**James y yo nos acercamos a donde estaba ella (EN CONTRA DE MI VOLUNTAD)**

**- Hola! - Dijo este dandole un beso... un beso! mi corazon no estaba roto, estaba pisoteado...pisoteado una y otra vez por millones de trols gigantes!**

**- Emm, esta es mi mejor amiga Lily Evans**

**- Lils, esta es mi novia y futura esposa Emily Rouse - Dijo este en tono bromista...**

**La chica se acerco a mi con intension de darme dos besos como haria cualquier persona normal, pero yo, ni soy normal, ni tenia esa intension... De lo unico que tenia ganas era de tirarme a su cuello, y matarla! Pero...porque no hacerlo?**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPI!**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**No puse todos los puntos que di de adelanto en el anterior capi, pero los puse casi todos!**

**Pobre Lily, la stoy haciendo sufrir mucho? Ha que ya notan el Remus x Kathie? Y bueno, Sirius y Susan es un caso perdido... peor les advierto, que alomejor no se quedan juntos...  
Por cierto, quereis saber como es cada personaje, tanto fisicamente como psicologicamente?  
Si es asi, plis, dejadme un review diciendome si quereis saberlo o no!**

**BESOSS Y DEJEN RR PORFAS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tan Solo...Amigos?**

**SUMARY:** Que sucede cuando te enamoras de tu mejor amigo/ -Lils...creo, que me he enamorado - Dijo un avergonzado James...En este momento, cualquier amiga le hubiera sonreido, dado las felicidades...EL GRAN JAMES POTTER ENAMORADO, pero ella, ella no podia, su corazon no podia, estaba demasiado ocupado rompiendose en mil pedazos

Ola!

Aqui esta el 3º capitulo! Espero que les guste! y que dizfruten con el! XD

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS (MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR ELLOS!):**

**jameslilyfan:** Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic! Espero que este tmb sea asi!

**Vivi-G Weasley:** Muchas gracias por tu review, me estoy planteando lo de Sirius y Susan! Aaaaa, al final del capi, describi a todos los personajes!  
Espero que este capitulo te guste y dizfrutes mucho de el! Por cierto, me inspire en el nombre de la del exorcista, pero el apellido no es el mismo... Jajaja, pero si quieres puedes mirarla como a la niña del exorcista!

**ZhirruUrie:** Jajaja, intriga? Jaja, no es broma! En este capi se vera lo que pasara XD

**angel sin alas:** No creo que la asesine XD Que clase de amiga seria? (a mi me gustaria que la asesinase XD) pero, parate a pensar y mira que harias tu? Meterte con la novia de tu mejor amigo y luego perder tu amistad con el? Jejeje, bueno, bueno, ya se vera todo!

**ACLARACIONES:** Habra veces, en que los personajes piensen, o cuenten ellos mismos lo que hacen... Cuando diga:

**R.L.E --- Relato por lily evans  
R.J.P --- Relato por James Potter  
R.S.B --- Relato por Sirius Black  
R.R.L --- Relato por Remus Lupin  
R.S.R --- Relato por Susan Roberts  
R.K.B --- Relato por Kathie Black**

**NOTA**: Los personajes, no me pertenecen, solo algunos, cualquier otro que les suene, son por supuesto de J.K Rowling.

**Capitulo 3...**

**R.S.R**

**Por mucho que una persona lo niegue, todas y cada una de nostras por muy valiente que seamos, tenemos miedo, miedo a no ser querido, miedo a sufrir, a enamorarse, miedo a la vida, a la muerte, miedo al miedo…**

**Muchas personas suelen negar el temor hacia alguien o algo...pero porque esconderlo?**

**Yo no lo hago, y por eso no puedo negar que tengo miedo a volver a enamorarme de Sirius Black...Tengo miedo a volver a quedarme como una boba mirando sus ojos, tengo miedo a soñar el anhelo de besar sus labios, tengo miedo a que vuelva a engañarme... Porque lo hizo? No lo se, me queria? No lo se... Lo que si se, es que yo SI lo queria, lo que yo se es que lo niegue o no, mi corazon siempre le pertenecera...**

**Habia vuelto de la enfermeria, fui a ver que tal estaba Marc, me peleo, me dijo que qué Tenia con Black, asi que me largue... No queria mas broncas en un dia... Y ahora, sentada en la cama, pensando en todo lo que habia pasado hace unos minutos, escribia en mi diario... No tenia muy claro porque Sirius habia echo lo que hizo... En mi opinion ni el mismo sabia porque lo hizo... me enfade, me enfade muchisimo, pero a decir verdad, me dio... esperanzas, nose, talvez le pegase porque me quiere, o porque le dio coraje o porque no soporta verme con otro.. o por mil razones mas, las posibilidades son infinitas, pero yo no tengo ganas de pensar, lo que necesito en este momento es relajarme, si olvidarme de todo, no pensar, en nada... Y creo que ya se donde puedo hacerlo!**

**R.NARRADORA **

Y es que... No hay mejor lugar en Hogwarts para relajarse que el baño de los prefectos... Lo que no sabia nustra querida Susana, es que alli se llevaria mas de una sorpresa...

* * *

**- POR FIN! TERMINAMOSS! - Dijo Kathie algo cansada... - Estoy agotada de tanto escribir.**

**- ¬¬ pero si casi todo lo he echo yo.. - Dijo Remus mirandola de rabillo.**

**- Bueno..pero igual estoy cansada!...Por cierto, muchas gracias por ayudarme, sin ti no lo habria terminado hasta la hora de cenar!**

**- De nada! Para algo estan los amigos no?**

**- O.o eh? Si, si claro los amigos...**

**SILENCIO INCOMODO**

**- Va, vamos a dar una...vuelta? **

**- Si! Vamos al lago...para tomar un poco de aire...**

**Caminaron hacia el lago, donde hasta ahora ninguno habia hablado...**

**- A ver si vemos a Lily, dijo que estaria por aqui... -Dijo Kathie rompiendo el hielo.**

**- Y susan?**

**- Creo que quedo con un Ravenclaw...**

**- Con esE? O.o - Pregunto Remus señalando a un chico con la nariz rota... (recuerden que lo conoce por el primer capi, en el gran comedor, susan lo miraba...)**

**- Upsss, jeje, espero que no haya sido Susan u.uº**

* * *

**R.L.E**

**Se estaba acercando, se acercaba a darme dos besoss! Esa, esa...! Aggg, vale ella no tiene la culpa de nada, pero es que... Si la tiene! James se ha enamorado de ella y parece que va enserio. Ademas, es guapisima, tiene buen cuerpo... Pero eso no quita que me quiera saludar... tengo ganas de cogerle el cuello y...y...!**

**Mejor mantener distancias, Lily tranquilizate... james es tu amigo, es tu amigo, crees que una amiga le romperia la nariz a su novia?**

**Vale vale, no le pego...pero no pienso besarla! porfavor tengo limites, esa tal Emm, esta de novia con el unico hombre que he amado y tengo que darle dos besos!**

**Cada vez estaba mas cerca, tenia una sonrisa en la boca, y James me miraba... Retocedi un paso, luego otro, y otro... hasta que sin querer y muy torpemente... me cai! O por Dios nada puede estar peor! NADA! Vi como ella se reia de mia, a decir verdad se descojonaba, y no paraba de reirse, James, la miraba atonito! Se viro hacia mi y me ayudo a levantar...**

**- Estas bien Lils? - Me pregunto con esa mirada que todo lo solucionaba...**

**- Si, bonita caida eh? - Dijoesa zorra aun riendose.**

**- Emm, te estas pasando, deja de reirte vale? Le pudiera pasar a cualquiera!**

**- No, a mi no... - Dijo dandose la vuelta para marcharse...**

**- Sabes que "doña perfecta" estoy harta de la gente como tu! Personas que se creen superior a otras por tener un culo mas pequeño y 5 tallas menos! Pero una cosa te puedo asegurar... Y es que eso te podria haber pasado a ti... - Dije enmpujandola hacia atras hasta el punto en que se callo de culo, tal y como lo habia echo yo...- VEZ? - Dije señalandola...- Tambien te puede pasar a ti... - Volvi a hablar esta vez dandome la vuelta- Por cierto, levantate ya, si no quieres que se te ensusie tu "hermoso" uniforme... (IRONIA)**

**R.J.P**

**Estaba muy, muy asombrado! Lily se habia ido hacia el castillo, mientras Emily aun seguia sobre la hierba... Solo queria que se conociesen... pense. La verdad es que Emily se habia pasado, esa risa absurda y luego ese comentario no habian ayudado mucho... Lily no solia enfadarse pero cuando lo hacia...**

**Mire hacia ella, vi como se levantaba y sacudia el uniforme, y me pare a pensar... Realmente estaba enamorado de aquella chica?... De la misma que se ha reido en mis narices de mi mejor amiga para luego decirle, aunque en otras palabras, soy y sere siemrpe superior a ti...**

**Pense que lo estaba, pense que Emily era diferente, nose, nunca se habia comportado asi, pense que ella no se preocupaba por que color de uñas ponerse, o por que ropa usar... Emily no era asi, yo la queria... Era de unica persona de la que he estado enamorado, pero no es la chica que yo pensaba, y eso me duele, me duele muchisimo, fue como si una espina se clavara en mi corazon, me sentia herido, pero no destrozado... Me senti mucho peor cuando tuve mi primera discurcion con Lily, eso si fue un golpe duro, es mi mejor amiga! la quiero un monton, pero con Emily no es tan doloroso... Sera que realmente nunca la llegue a amar? Talvez al no saber en realidad lo que se siente al estar enamorado hizo que interpretase mal lo que sentia por ella...**

**R.NARRADORA**

**- Que pasa james no piensas ayudarme a mi como lo hiciste con la foca de tu amiga? - Dijo con un tono de superioridad que hasta un niño de 2 años lo habria notado.**

**- QUE? - Dijo James aun alusinando por lo que habia dicho...**

**- Pues eso, bien que ayudaste a levantar a esa vaca y a mi ni me miraste.**

**- UNO: No vuelvas a llamar foca, ni vaca ni nada parecido a MI AMIGA. DOS: Nunca, y escuchame bien, nunca le llegaras ni a la suela de los zapatos a Lily Y TRES - Dijo ya alejandose de alli... - HEMOS T-E-R-M-I-N-A-D-O!**

**

* * *

R.K.B**

**Remus y yo llegamos al lago, no encontramos a Lily por ingun lado, solo a un James bastante alterado, y por consejos de Remus preferimos dejarlo solo a ir a ver que le sucedia...**

**Nos sentamos en las orillas del lago...**

**- Que rico hueles... - Dije soñadora**

**- Que? O.o**

**- Eh? o, no, he dicho que, que rico huele, no? me refiero a este aroma a... libertad?- Porfavor! No se me ocurria nada mejor que decir! Porque me ponia tan nerviosa! Por Merlin, la libertad no huele a nada! o si? (?)**

**- Si, si claro... - Dijo Remus antes de susurrar algo como "Estas loca"**

**No pasamos mirando al lago alrededor de unos 5 minutos...Sin decir nada, sin hacer nada, pero haciendo todo lo que queriamos hacer, o por lo menos lo que el queria hacer...Yo me aburria!**

**Aunque, solo oler su perfume, hace que todo parezca suficiente... Y asi, poco a poco me fui acercando a el "inconcientemente" hasta apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro...**

**Note como dio un respingon, seguramente no se lo esperaba, ni siquiera yo me lo esperaba...**

**R.R.L**

**Miraba al lago, cuando senti algo posarse sobre mi, me asuste un poco. Pero luego, al notarla a ella, me relaje, vi como cerraba los ojos y la mire... La mire una y otra vez, porque nunca me cansaria de hacerlo y lo se... Puede que digan que soy demasiado "cursi" pero, me habia enamorado de aquella chica desde el año pasado, pero no puedo, no debo estar con ella... Le haria daño, soy un licantropo, ella misma lo dijo... Podria matarla, y si eso ocurriera, nunca me lo perdonaria... Ella se merecia a un hombre que estuviera con ella todos los dias del mes, que no desapareciera cada luna llena, no, no podia...**

**Me levante haciendo un movimiento algo brusco, o por lo menos lo sficiente para que ella cayera al suelo..**

**- Lo siento, Kathie, solo que tengo que irme... - Dije alejandome de alli lo antes posible, debia olvidarme de ella..**

**

* * *

Sirius aun seguia en su habitacion, miraba una foto donde salian todos... Lily y James abrazados, Remus y Kathie a su lado, lo bastante juntos como para pensar que eran pareja... Y Susan y Sirius, cada uno en una esquina... **

**R.S.B**

**Por Merlin! No podre olvidarla nunca? Que me esta sucediendo? Porque le pegue a aquel chico, porque no puedo parar de pensar en ella...  
O lo que es mas importante, porque la engañe... Ni yo mismo lo se, talvez porque era un simple niño estupido, no me daba cuenta de lo que tenia, no me daba cuenta de que tenia a la mejor chica... A la unica capaz de hacerme ver las estrellas, recuerdo, que me sabia su nombre antes de salir, sabia como se llamaba, y se que nunca se me olvidara...**

**Una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla, lenta y silenciosamente... Pero fue suficiente para darme cuenta de aquella chica era lo unico que queria, lo unico que me importaba en este momento, era... la primera vez que una lagrmima brotaba por mis mejillas, y fue por una chica... Por MI chica.**

**Bese su rostro en la foto, la guarde en mi chaqueta y me levante de mi cama rumbo al baño de prefectos.. Necesitaba relajarme, aunque fuera en un lugar prohibido, por lo menos para mi...**

**

* * *

Lily se habia marchado de alli... No se lo podia crer aquella estupida niñata se habia reido de ella! **

**R.L.E**

**Una lagrima callo por mis mejillas, y detras de ella, otra, y otra... Hasta el punto de no poder parar...**

**Cuando de una vez por todas habia aceptado ser como soy, viene esa zorra y vuelve a dejarme como el principio, dolida, debil, seguramente James estaria en este momento enrrollandose con ella, y pidiendole disculpas por MI comportamiento...**

**Me seque las lagrimas y mire al lago, justo a mi derecha se encontraba Kathie, quien no habia notado mi precencia, aunque por lo que note, tampoco es que estuviera muy bien...**

**Me acerque a ella, sin decir una palabra me sente a su lado, ella me miro y con una sonrisa de medio lado se recosto en mi hombro...**

**

* * *

R.K.B **

**- Lils, todo iba bien..., porque, porque se levanto! Asi de repente... No lo entiendo yo, yo...- No podia seguir, no podia simplemente porque me dolia demasiado... Que habia sucedido? Parecio que de un momento a otro todo cambiase, estabamos agusto... Los dos, yo lo notaba, notaba como el estaba agusto...**

**- Vamos a dentro...Ahora mismo empezara la cena... - Me dijo Lily... A ella tambien se le veia bastante mal...**

**- Lils has llorado?**

**- No, claro que no..- Me dijo, pero la evrdad no estaba muy convencida...**

**- Que te sucede Lily? Ultimamente parece que noc, es como si no fueras tu..**

**- Es que, bueno Kathie, mi padre solia decir que la vida no es una carrera de 50 metros... La vida es todo un maraton, y los problemas hay que afrontarlos como vienen, pero a menudo, suele ser bastante dificil...**

**Y con esta contestacion medite durante todo el trayecto hasta el Gra comedor, donde se encontraba Remus y James, lo raro es que no estuviera ni Sirius, ni...Susan.**

**R.NARRADORA**

**Se sentaron junto a ellos, como siempre, aun no habia comida, pero tampoco palabras, nadie hablaba, y eso era bastante incomodo...**

**Remus miraba a la mesa, yo lo miraba a el, note como James miraba el echo y Lily, simplemente no miraba a nada...**

**- Hoy, bueno hoy lo he dejado con Emily...- Dijo James, mas para romper el hielo que para hablar sobe ello, pues no le apetecia en absoluto...**

**- Enserio? - Dijo Lily...Contenta?**

**- Si, bueno, no iba a permitir que te hablara de esa forma...Eres mi mejor amiga Lils... - Dijo James mirando de nuevo a la mesa.**

**- Si, claro... - Respondio la pelirroja agachando la cabeza...**

**- Por cierto...Que tal estas? Me refiero por la caida y eso...**

**- Ohh, bien, bien, no me hice daño...**

**R.K.B**

**Claro..por eso Lily estaba llorando! Como he podido ser tan ilusa...Como no me pude dar cuenta, James esta enamorado de Lily, por eso rompio con Emeli, pero claro Lily solo lo ve como un amigo y por eso James se lo tomo a mal, Lily salio corriendo de alli, se callo y se sintio culpabla por lo de James asi que empezo a llorar!**

**R.NARRADORA**

**La verdad es que a Kathie no se le da nada bien investigar cosas, pues nuetra querida Black, no sabe que la historia es todo lo contrario...**

**- Y Sirius y Susan? - Pregunto Remus para el grupo..**

**- A mi se me ocurren muchas cosas que pueden estar haciendo en este momento... - Dijo James con esa mirada picara tan casual en el...Ahora si estabamos seguros de que volia a ser JAMES POTTER, y esto, causo una sonrisa en la pelirroja, su James, volviaa ser el de siempre.**

**- JAMES!- Dijo Kathie... en foma de reproche - Susan y Sirius seguramnete estaran en la sala comun, donde hay mucha gente!**

**

* * *

Susan llego al baño de prefectos, algo mas lento de lo que pensaba, pues la puerta estaba trancada y no sabia como abrirla, asi que tuvo que irse, para volver dentro de una hora y mirar si alguien habia entrado... **

**Al llegar noto que la puerta estaba abierta... POR FIN! Penso... Llevo mas de 2 horas esperando que alguno de estos idiotas dejara la puerta abierta.**

**Entro en el baño, como era normal para bañarse, se quito la tunica, y luego la ropa, se dirigio a la bañera, que por cierto parecia una piscina...Era enorme!**

**Iba a meter el pie, pero se dio cuenta de algo...**

**R.S.R**

**Hay alguien aqui a dentrO!**

**MIERDA! Tengo que salir de aqui como sea...**

**Cogi una toalla, me envolvi en ella y me escondi tras una columna, volvi a mirar a esa persona... Se me parece mucho a alguien, se me parece a... SIRIUS! Que hace el aqui!**

**Me acerque un poco mas, y me di cuenta de que hablaba solo O.o... tenia una foto en su mano, y si mis ojos no me engañaban estaba...llorando? SIRIUS BLACK LLORANDO? No, eso era imposible...! Intente parar de pensar para escuchar algo de lo que digese, se escuchaba mal, pero lo suficiente para saber sus palabras...**

**- No puedo seguir negandolo... La amo vale! AMO A SUSAN ROBERTS! - Grito tan alto, que a mi parecer lo escucharon hasta en el gran comedor... AHH! Habia dicho que me queria! Ami! Yo soy susan Roberts!  
No esto es imposible, el, el, no puede estar enamorado de mi, eso es...Por Merlin, porque me suceden estas cosas? Por fin cuando lo estoy intentando olvidar, va y lo escucho decir que me ama... Y yo, yo, tambien lo amo, lo amo con locura pero... Y si me vuelve a hacer sufrir?  
Segui escuchando un poco mas, aunque lo niegue me encantaba escucharle decir esas cosas...**

**Pero ahora, no decia nada, miraba la foto con anhelo, la acariciaba y besaba... **

**- Susan, no puedo perderte... - Es que, es tan lindo, tengo unas enormes ganas de ir a donde esta el, abrasarlo y besarlo, decirle que yo tambien lo amo... pero no puedo, no, tengo que estar segura de lo que hago, no me puedo precipitar para luego sufrir...**

**Cogi mi ropa en la mano, me vesti con cuidado y en absoluto silencio y poco a poco me dirigi a la puerta...Intentando hacer el menos ruido posible...**

**BAM!**

**MIERDA! Habia tirado el taburete, oohh, me descubrira, me descubrira...**

**- QUIEN ANDA AHI? - Pregunto Sirius saliendo de la bañera y enrrollandose la toalla en la cintura...**

**Mis piernas se paralizaron, queria salir corriendo de alli, pero no podia, algo me impedia salir del baño, y el cada vez estaba mas cerca...**

**- Susan? Eres...tu?**

**

* * *

**

**FIN DEL CAPI!**

Espero que les haya gustado! Ha sido el mas largo que he escrito !

**Y a peticion de una persona... Voy a poner aqui la descripcion de los personajes...!**

**JAMES POTTER:** Un chico de 17 años, cursaba el 7º curso en Hogwarts, pertenece a una gran e importante familia de magos de sangre pura. Este joven que puede hacer ver las estrellas a mas de una, cada dia se va haciendo mas hombre. Es alto y con un cuerpo bastante musculoso.  
Sus ojos escondidos tras unas lentes y esos cabellos siempre alborotados, hacian de el algo peculiar... Capitan y buscador del equipo de Quidditch, es por algunos considerado el mejor jugador. Este chico de gran fama en Hogwarts, no solo por ser el capitan del equipo, es uno de los 3 merodeadores. Un grupo de chicos, bastante perseguido por la poblacion femenina.

**SIRIUS BLACK:** Tambien de 17 años, cursaba junto con James 7º curso. Este galan, no es muy querido por su familia, a decir verdad no es nada querido, aunque eso no es ningun problema para el, se alojaba en casa de James... Una gran mansion donde todo lo que quisiera se lo concedian... Este chico que en momentos(la mayoria)puede resultar encantador, tambien era bastante alto, sus cabellos negros azulados, siempre peinados y lisos... Esos ojos grises que te hacian soñar, o su cara en general, hay quien dice que no, pero este chico, es de otro planeta... Tambien miembro del equipo de Quidditch, es guardian...Y al igual que nuestro querido James Potter, uno de los 3 merodeadores...

**REMUS LUPIN:** 17 años, 7º curso en Hogwarts... Hay quien dice que no es tan famos ni querido por la poblacion femenina, pero eso se podria dudar... Un chico de cabellos dorados, con unos ojos del mismo color, esos ojos que te hacen sentir todo... No, el no jugaba en el equipo de Quidditch, nunca se le dio bien volar... Lleva enamorado de la misma chica desde 5º curso...Kathie Black, aunque el siempre lo suele negar... Este chico, desde los 5 años, lleva un problema a sus espaldas, la licantropia, algo bastante duro, aunque se podria ocnsiderar un poco menos ya que sus 2 grandes amigos, se habian convertido en animagos ilegales para acompañarlo en noches de luna llena... Aunque esto, no lo sabia nadie...Solo, claro esta Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio.

**LILY EVANS:** Tambien de 17 años, cursa el 7º curso en Hogwarts...Esta pelirroja de increibles ojos verdes, viene de una familia de muggles, personas no magicas, al prinicpio nunca fue muy querida por nadie, excepto claro esta, por James Potter y sus amigas de toda la vida Susan y Kathie. Lily, solia insultarse a menudo, buscandose hasta el mas minimo fallo... Esta hermosa mujer, no sabia aceptarse tal y como es... Si, un poco mas rellenita que los demas, pero y que importa? como Susan dijo una vez, las personas la quieren por como es, no por como se ve.

**KATHIE BLACK:** 17 años, 7º curso... Es la prima de nuestro querido Sirius Black. Tampoco muy querida por su familia por parte del primo... Vivia con sus padres, quienes muy a su pesar, aceptaron que esta fuera a Gryffindor... Sus cabellos negros como el carbon, y esos enormes ojos negros, hacian, para muchas personas, de ellauna persona fria, pero para nada lo era... Una chica alta, delgada y de tez blanca, llevaba enamorada de Lupin desde 4º, sin embargo, ella si que se le hacia notar, todo el mundo notaba la atraccion que ella sentia, hasta el mismo Remus, aunque no solia reconocerlo...

**SUSAN ROBERTS:** Tambien de 17 años, 7º curso... Susan, al salir de Hogwarts, alquilaba una casa, en lo que la buscaba siempre se quedaba en casa de Lily, sus padres vivian en Italia... Esta chica de sangre pura, tenia un gran caracter, era morena, su piel bastante bronceada, sus ojos marrones y sus cabellos castaños... Una chica delgada, siempre con la verdad por delante, una chica con principios, con orgullo, alguien que no se deja gobernar por nadie, ni tampoco convencer facilmente, solo si se trataba de Sirius Black, su punto debil...

**Por cierto, creo que lo habeis notado, pero la rata no esta en este fic ¬¬, los merodeadores son 3, y si, son muy famosos, aunque en este fin de semana no han estado muy liados con las chicas... Mañana empezaran las clases! Pobrecitos, a estudiar de nuevo! y tambien empezran los celos, las locuras y el amor...**

**Esperon que me dejn REVIEWS XD **

Besoss


End file.
